


Robron Prompts

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Just random Robron Prompts I can imagine happening





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to use these prompts to write a full story go ahead! Just credit me first ok? Happy writing!

One day, Aaron trips over a manga that Robert has left on the floor, on his side of the bed. He picks it up and teases Robert for always secretly being a little kid and Robert just has to force him to watch the entire series of Death Note (in Sub only because duh!) 

Aaron ends up secretly liking it and yet doesn't want Robert to know because principles and stuff. He ends up sneaking one of Roberts manga off the shelf and takes it with him to the scrap yard to read on his breaks and stuff.

When he comes home later, he finds Robert pacing up and down the stairs looking for his prized possession, stressed and freaked out, and Aaron shows him that he has it. Robert complains but Aaron's just telling him that he wants to read the rest of the series and so, Aaron and Robert spend the rest of the night being total weebs. Robert watches Death Note the movie in bed and Aaron reads the manga in bed as well.

Liv and Victoria love to tease them both about being geeks and nerds.


	2. Baby Cot Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty

What if...Aaron and Robert spend months and months finding a surrogate that will accept someone with a crime record (Aaron) and when they finally get a surrogate, she gives birth to a new baby girl. Aaron and Robert are happy, they decorate a new room and everything, buy lots of clothes and basically spoil their little girl.  
  
Chas throws a party in the Woolpack and Aaron puts their little girl to bed upstairs in a spare crib. Robert joins him and they end up talking to the baby longer than necessary. Chas pulls them away and tells them to get back downstairs and Paddy offers to stay with the baby.  
  
Paddy is happily watching television and goes to check on the baby who's sleeping beside him in the crib. He checks on her and rushes downstairs when realising something. He quickly tells Aaron and Robert to get upstairs and tells them she's not breathing.  
  
Of course, everyone freaks out as Robert holds the baby, Paddy tries to being her back to life by giving her cpr, Aaron's distraught and when the ambulance comes, they tell them that their baby's passed away.  
  
I feel like everything will just go more downhill after that. Maybe Aaron would go back to his old ways and cut again, or run again. Robert would turn nasty towards everyone and his walls would build back up so nobody can get through to him. But when the baby funeral happens, Robert and Aaron realise they have to stay strong and slowly but surely recover.


End file.
